roses and hearts
by Madamfcreepypasta
Summary: Dib decides to come out to Zim for valentines day. sorry it is late, I meant to publish this then, but I forgot. :P Don't like, don't read. ZADR and proud!


Roses and hearts

A/N: I decided to make a fluffy zadr before naruto and rise of the guardians... I based this off of a picture I've seen. Enjoy.

Dib stood outside Zim's yard, blushing and nervous. It is Valentine's day, and Dib planned on asking his ex-arch-rival to spend it with him. After Zim found out his mission was a fake, the alien cried. If it wasn't for Dib snooping around, Zim might've killed himself. They swore a truce and became friends. But that wasn't enough for Dib. After getting to know the Irken, he wanted to be more to Zim. He sucked in a breath, walking in the yard. The gnomes stared at Dib, practically threatening him. The human walked to the door and knocked. But when the door was opening, Dib chickened and ran behind the opening door. He stood ther, putting his foot on the wall behind him.

"Yes? What is it?" Zim called, "Eh? I thought I heard something... hm? What is a flower doing here?" Dib gasped silently, realizing one of the roses fell.

"Oh well. Probably the wind." Then the door shut. Dib sighed and looked by him, only to see GIR at the window. GIR stared at Dib, and the human could see GIR call to his master. Dib gulped as the door opened again. This time, a head poked around the door, Zim's head.

Zim smiled a bit, "Dib-monkey! Why are you hiding behind Zims door? Come in!" Dib did as he was told, following the alien into his home. It held the same familiarity as it did that day Zim found out about his existence. Dib remembers it well.

~Backflash~

Dib was sneaking around Zims lab, hoping to find evidence of Zim being an Irken invader. He was close to the center of the room when he heard talking. The big headed human crouched down and got closer to the noise. When he got close, he found Zim in front of the screan, which displayed his Tallest.

"Zim, we have something to tell you." Red sighed, Purple had his arms folded.

"What is it, my Tallest?" Zim asked.

"Remember Tak? About what she said to you?"

"Was she really wanting to take my robot bee?!" He assumed, hysterical and, well, Zim.

"What? No. Zim. You're mission was- well a..." Red stuttered, finding the words.

"You weren't supposed to live. We sent you to earth to die." Purple stated blankly, then continuing with his donuts.

"W-what?" Zim asked. Dib gasped quietly.

"You are a disgrace to the Irken name. You will never be accepted as an Invader." Red finished.

"B-but.. I could be of great help! I could- I could..." Zim's voice was breaking.

"I'm sorry Zim. Don't call us again." With that, the screen turn black. The room followed short. Zim whimpered, falling on his knees. He began to cry. Dib felt bad. He knew how it felt, to not be loved. His father never accepted him, his sister was a big bully. Dib wanted to comfort him, but the fear of being experimented on kept him away.

"T-they never saw my potential... I-I failed." Zim raised his arm, getting a laser gun he had sitting on a table. He aimed the object to his head.

Dib gasped, "NO!" Dib ran up to Zim, who jumped. Dib grabbed the gun, throwing it across the room and hugged the alien.

"D-dib-thing?"

"I care! I see your potential! You did not fail!" Dib cried.

~Flashback end~

Dib was happy he made Zim realize his life here. After that day, they played video games together, learned each other's history. They have became good friends. Dib blushed at the thought of that changing. When he saw a gloved hand wave in his face, he snapped out of it.

"Hey! Stink-smeet! Are you listening?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry. What?"

"I SAID what is the bouquet for?" Zim asked, pointing at the flowers.

"Oh." Dib blushed, "I-It's uh. F-for someone I have always loved."

Zim's signature look was glanced at him, "And that is WHOM?" Dib felt his cheeks grow redder and redder.

"Y-you." Dib stuttered, giving Zim the roses.

"Aww how sweet!" GIR giggled in his robot voice.

"Y-you mean you l-love... Zim?"

Dib nodded, "I have been forever now." Dib closed his eyes, waiting for a slap or rejection. But it never came. Zim instead took the roses. Dib opened his eyes, looking at Zim. The alien studied the red and pink roses. There were a few silicone hearts sticking out. Zim blushed.

"I never knew. I never have felt anyone... love me this way before." Zim looked up at Dib, "I don't know what to say."

Dib smiled, leaning in and kissing Zim gently. The Irken jumped, but didn't separate. After a second, Dib left Zims soft lips.

"You don't have to say anything." Dib and Zim stared at each other, smirking together. Then Zim's smile faltered.

"Does this mean I have to give you my heart? Because I don't have one."

I laughed, "That's just a metaphor to mean you love the other."

"Wait. I thought you humans gave meat on this holiday."

Dib shuffled his feet, "I know you don't like meat. So I used the old way of showing how they feel."

Zim smiled, "Thank you, Dib-love." Zim smiled, leaning up and pecking the others lips.

GIR was giggling madly.

A/N: Finished the ZADR portion of Valentine's day! Now I got Naruto. Like and comment. I'm doing all this within a week. So, cut me some slack...


End file.
